Roving Elves
and Eluned}} Roving Elves is a sequel to the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. It revolves around consecrating the tomb of King Baxtorian on behalf of his and Glarial's grandson Islwyn. Details Walkthrough To find the start points, use this map. The elves teleport back and forth between the two spots every few minutes, so be patient or switch worlds if they're not there. If you don't find him after a couple minutes, it is much quicker to check the other possible locations. Getting there There are several options to reach Islwyn and Eluned to start the quest (listed below). Islwyn and Eluned move every few minutes to one of the orange circles marked on the map above. They are not in the spot near the bridge, so they can only be found south-west of Lletya near a magic tree or north-east of Tyras Camp at a glade. You will need to pass through dense forest, which requires 56 Agility, but it can be boosted with Agility potions from 53 Agility or Summer pies from 51 Agility (bring more than one). It is also recommended you bring plenty of food and some Antipoison potions for the tripwire traps. If you arrive at one of the locations and the elves are not there, simply wait until they arrive or switch worlds. Option 1: From Port Tyras #Charter a ship at the Catherby or Port Sarim docks to Port Tyras. #Head east to the Tyras Camp, and proceed north through the dense forest to the catapult. #Go south-east over a stick trap obstacle to reach a clearing with a small pond. Option 2: From Arandar #Enter the huge gate south-west of Tree Gnome Stronghold, and follow the winding path. If you have 85 Agility, you can use the shortcuts, but with at least 68 Agility, you can use two of the three. #At the end of the path, head a bit south-west past some rabbits, but watch out for the tripwire. #Step over the tripwire with running turned off to decrease the chances of failing, and cross the log balance. #Go south-east through the dense forest. #To the east is the Underground Pass, so see below! Option 3: From Underground Pass :Note: If you need to navigate the entire Underground Pass, please see Underground Pass (dungeon). #From the exit of the Underground Pass, follow the path westward, and jump over the leaf trap to the south. #Enter the dense forest to the east after jumping the leaves. #Go east over the tripwire, and head south past the level 88 dire wolves. Option 4: Fairy ring :Note: You cannot take the fairy ring route without 76 Agility (boostable). #Use fairy ring code . #Jump the rocks to the east (requires 76 agility) to get off the island. #Head north, past the Tyras Camp towards catapult. #Go south-east over a stick trap obstacle to reach a clearing with a small pond. Option 5: Elf camp teleport #Use an Elf camp teleport, which can be bought on the Grand Exchange or from players. #Head south and cross the log. #Continue heading south and cross the leaf trap, then continue heading south until you reach the Elf Tracker (silver diamond on the map above). #Head west through the dense forest, head north through the trip wires, then head north through the dense forest. #Head a bit north-west, then head south to the stick trap to reach a clearing with a small pond. Starting out #Talk to Islwyn, and tell him the truth. #Offer to help, and you'll be directed to Eluned. #She asks you to retrieve the consecration seed from Glarial's Tomb by defeating "the guardian spirit" (a level 84 moss giant) unarmed, so bank all armour and weaponry, grab Glarial's pebble, plenty of food, and head over to the tomb. The pebble If you have Glarial's pebble, you can skip this section. Otherwise: *Go to the Tree Gnome Village. Just outside the loose rail, head down the ladder to the east. *Once down the ladder, head west to search the box for the key, then north to use the key on the gate. *Talk to Golrie until you get Glarial's pebble. The tomb Do '''not' take any armour, weapons, runes (for teleportation) with you.'' All capes, and gloves that gives bonuses are not allowed, including Ardougne cloaks! However, jewellery, including jewellery that gives stat bonuses (such as an amulet of fury or combat bracelet) are allowed. Also, the Event rpg, a weapon that lets you melee at rapid speed, can be taken in. The monk's robe top and bottom are allowed. God blessings are also permitted. Bringing a dramen branch and a knife to make a dramen staff will not work here. You will have to kill one moss giant unarmed; however, you can take food and potions with you. It is suggested to use a super potion set if you have them. Lots of food is suggested, as the giant could do a frequent max hit of 14. Prayer can be used here, and a ring of recoil works. *From the Fishing Guild, head a little north-west until you see a small stone path leading to a tombstone. Use your pebble with the tombstone to get down. You will be down a ladder. *If it says that nothing happens, you are carrying an item that is not allowed down there. Remove those items and get back. The consecration seed . Strangely, there is a symbol of Zaros instead of Seren.]]In the tomb, you will find two aggressive level 84 moss giants, one just west of where you climb down the ladder, and one in a small room with a chest west of that. They use a slow, but accurate combined magical melee attack, so they hit with both in 1 hit and can hit up to 14. You must kill one of them to get the consecration seed. *Should you not be able to finish the first time, you can return to the bank and retrieve some more food. Upon returning, the moss giant you were attacking will have the same amount of life it did when you left. *Another strategy is getting the moss giant stuck behind a pillar, hitting it, then running behind the pillar. It takes a little bit longer, and you occasionally take some damage but you should be able to do it, with a little bit of food in your inventory. *A third tactic is to bring a games necklace. When you die, teleport to the Barbarian Outpost, go down the falls, and attack the moss giant again. Repeat this process until it dies. *(Optional) - Use an elf camp teleport to go back and see Eluned. Enchanting the consecration seed ''Items required: Consecration seed, Agility boost if not level 56. Recommended: Food, antipoison, coins or an Elf camp teleport, and an Ardougne or Camelot teleport for the next section.'' Take the seed back to Eluned. Chartering a ship to Port Tyras is the fastest way to get to her. Since you will need to pass dense forest, do not forget agility boosts if you are not level 56. You do not need 56 Agility to leave Port Tyras through the dense forest. 56 Agility is only required when entering the port through the dense forest. Eluned will enchant your consecration seed. Through the waterfall ''Items required: Rope, a spade, and the enchanted consecration seed. Recommended: Food, armour, Barbarian Outpost tele (Games Necklace) .'' Take all the items for this part, and go to the Waterfall Dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below: *Go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest (the house north-west of the tomb where you got the seed). Enter the house; then, head west outside to find a raft. **If using games necklace, head south once you teleport. *Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. *Use your rope on the rock to get to the next island (this may require moving your camera around to find it). Do not use the "swim" option. *Use your rope on the dead tree next to you to get down to the entrance. Enter the dungeon. Planting the seed , and a crystal tree grows.]] *From here, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. *Now, go back to the main room and then west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Go to the chalice and left-click the seed while standing next to it. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree growing. You must have a spade in your inventory for it to work. It will disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. (They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable.) Tip: If you plan on completing the Western Provinces Diary, choose the crystal bow as it's needed for a hard diary task. Or else you will have to pay 900,000 coins for a bow from Islwyn or recharging a crystal seed with Ilfeen. Before leaving, it is recommended to speak to Eluned to start Mourning's Ends Part I to receive the teleport crystal to Lletya. It can be started without having the required levels, however Roving Elves and Sheep Herder must be completed. Rewards Strength experience *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). }} Required for completing Completion of Roving Elves is required for the following: *Mourning's Ends Part I